Malec Obliviate
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: What if Magnus and Alec had met before, they had a relationship, but Alec disappeared one day without further ado and years later they would meet again, but Alec does not remember the love of his life? For Adoption.


MALEC OBLIVIATE

I do not own anything. everything belongs to its wonderful creators.  
this idea popped into my head and will not give up.  
as everyone who accompanies me already knows, I do not care if someone wants to copy or adopt my idea.

 **SUMMARY: And if Magnus and Alec had met before, they had a relationship, but Alec disappeared one day without further ado and years later they would meet again, but Alec does not remember the love of his life?**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV MAGNUS:  
It's been eleven years since He disappeared, I wonder what happened? We were fine, even though He was only fifteen, He was very mature for his age, and even though He was a Nephilim, we were happy together, but the day we did six months together, He called me saying he had a surprise for Tell me, but He never came. Since I never knew his real name, I could never look for him, we did not want the policies and rules that govern our world to interfere in our relationship, I wonder what he wanted to tell me.

This is something I will never know, today I have found him again, I have discovered that his name is Alexander Lightwood, and he does not remember me or our relationship, I have seen his look, he has no idea that we have already dated , but I will not give up, I will regain it, I bet his parents have something to do with his loss of memory.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I summoned the memory demon to Clary, but instead of going to Clary he attacked Alexander, but Clary decided to kill the demon and save Alec.

J: What happened? Who broke the circle?

Me: no one broke the circle. if that had happened, the demon would try to escape and would not attack Alec.

C: but you should not attack me?

M: Your memory has not been removed and not locked.

J: but he would only attack if Alec had some memory blocked.

M: but it does.

J: What?

M: its parabatai and I met before, in fact we were boyfriends, but it disappeared suddenly, and when we decided to keep our identities hidden, I never could find out what happened, but you showed up at my door, but he does not remember me.

C: and now what we do

J: We hope Alec wakes up and tries to retrieve his memories again.

C: I do not think I need it, I'm having some glimpses, but nothing great, I think over time I'll remember.

Me: Alec is starting to wake up.

A: Mag ... Magnus?

M: Alexander?

A: I got caught up in the institute, I was sick, remember? I had discovered that morning that I was three months pregnant. Mom told me that Valentine did experiments with her before I was born, that this gave me two reproductive organs and a great fertility, she did a blood test on me, I have Fae blood and a lot of angel blood, she thinks that the sixth sense that I have is this.

J: She may be right, you always know when something is going to go wrong, even if we never listen to you.

I: Alec, where is the baby? You said that you were three months old and you got caught up in the institute. What happened to the baby?

A: I woke up stuck in a room with an old man like Gandalf telling me that he needed the baby, and that after I gave birth I would never remember being pregnant. I tried to run away several times but as the pregnancy went on I could not move so much and without my estel I was helpless. I tried Magnus, I swear I tried everything, but he managed to take our baby, when I woke up I was in the infirmary of the institute of london, I was told that I had suffered an accident during a hunt and lost more than a year of memory I forgot you and the baby.

M: All right Alexander, let's find out something, let's find our son.

J: Son of a bitch.

I: Jace?

J: I felt that something was strange with the link at that time, but Robert said it was because we were never so far apart from each other, he never let me go to London to find you. Not even that, you told me about being gay and having a boyfriend, but when you came back, you acted as if nothing had happened.

A: It's been eleven years Magnus, how are we going to find our son, I do not even know if it's a boy or a girl.

while all this drama unfolded in New York, in London a boy visited a bank and asked questions.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

POV HARRY:

I walked into the bank following Hagrid, when the cashier asked for the key and Hagrid handed it over and said that this guy Dumbledore had her, I did not like to know that. From what I understood these keys were important, with her I could make withdrawals or purchases, and if this guy had robbed me, growing up with the Durleys I learned that people have no honor when large amounts of money are involved.

H: Excuse me sir, I want to speak to the person in charge of taking care of my money.

after being taken to an office, a goblin looked at me.

G: Mr. Potter, first of all, we should take a blood test to confirm your identity.

 **NAME:** Heinrik James Potter-Black-Bane-Lightwood

 **COUNTRY:** James Charlus Potter (illegal adoption)

Lilly Evans Potter (Illegal Adoption)

Magnus Bane (biological father)

Alexander Gideon Lightwood (carrier)

 **HERITAGES:** All property belonging to the Potter Family, magic and family rituals (kidnapping and theft line)

All assets belonging to the Black Family, magic and family rituals (kidnapping and theft line)

All property belonging to the Dumbledore Family, magic and familiar rituals (kidnapping and theft line)

All property belonging to the Evans Family.

BLOOD MAGICS AND HERITAGES:

Metamorfomago (95% blocked by Albus dumbledore)

Parselmagic (95% blocked by Albus dumbledore)

Magic (75% blocked by Albus dumbledore)

Blood Fae (100% blocked by Albus dumbledore)

Blood Angelico (100% blocked by Albus dumbledore)

H: Sir, here's abduction and illegal adoption and list other people like my parents.

G: Can I see Mr. Potter?

H: Here you are, sir.

G: Gornuk call Amelia Bones, prepare the ritual room for an unlock ritual and a location ritual, tell Madame Bones that we have a case of Line Theft, let her be discreet. call Mr. Malfoy, say we have a proposition for him. Do not worry, Mr. Potter, as your manager, your interests are safe with me.

After going through the cleansing ritual and unlocking my powers, my manager and I were finishing the second ritual to locate my parents when three people arrived, one was a short, chubby man, next to him was a redheaded woman with a little white hair and severe appearance, and lastly a tall, blond man with aristocratic features.

G: Enter gentlemen and lady, this is the young Mr. Potter, we find now that he was robbed of his family and adopted illegally by the Potters.

Ab: this is a serious charge, Griphook.

Cf: If that's true, the Potter Family is ruined.

G: Not only the Potters, Black and Dumbledore as well, Dumbledore went even further, sealing the child's magical heritage.

Lm: Do you have proof?

G: here's the blood test.

Lm: here shows angel blood, this can result in a war, they will not forgive the kidnapping of one of their children, and Bane is an extremely powerful Warlock.

G: I am going to make copies of the test for the complaint to be filed, I suggest keeping the name of Mr. Potter's biological parents in secret. and deliver the child to the parents immediately.

Ab: will we do that now, Minister?

Cf: You're right Amelia, Griphook, thank you for letting us know about this mistake.

with that they left, leaving only Mr. Malfoy with us in the room.

Lm: I understand the minister and Mrs. Bones being called here, but why was I invited?

G: Line theft is a serious matter and all those with the blood of the accused will be punished. if you and your spouse are willing to give up Black blood, we are willing to hand over 40% of the Black family's estate to you.

Lm: I'm going to call my wife.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV MAGNUS:

It's been months since that day in my loft, and now I'm defending my sister-in-law, we're in the middle of the trial when an army of Goblins invaded the institute.

Ih: what's the meaning of this?

G: I am the prince of the Goblin Maal-Destir nation and this is Madame Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and I am looking for Magnus Bane and his fellow Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.

M: sorry Master Goblin, Alexander and I are still not married.

G: for a bond of soul mates to establish a marriage is not necessary.

A: we are diverting the subject, I am Alexander and this is Magnus. Why are you here?

Ab: we tried to avoid a war between our worlds, one of ours made a mistake and we are here to correct that.

Ih: If I may ask, what error do you mean Master Goblin?

G: one of his children was ripped out of his arms a few seconds after birth, this Bearer had his memories about his child, locked and his bond of soul mates, locked up. I regret to inform you that the abductors were helped by one of their own.

A: My son, did you find my son?

Ab: yes, the punishment has already been applied from our side, the child is waiting outside the room.

Ih: who was it, who among us was able to steal a child and interfere with the soul bond?

G: Robert Lightwood, his compliments were well-spoken after they were caught.

Maryse: Was Robert able to do that?

G: yes Madame.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

after the trial fail, Izzi was released and Robert received arrest warrant, Alexander and I took our son home. In a month we have the judgment of those involved, those who are still alive, at least at least Harry is relieved to know that the woman who died for him was innocent in the abduction. I have lived for centuries and I have seen many abused children to know that my son did not have the best of childhood, but I see fire in his gaze, he can fall, but will take the other with him. Of course he will not go to hogwarts, he will be educated by me in magic and Alec will teach about being a Shadowhunter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **who is accustomed to follow my work, knows that I have rabbits that follow me on the first page, but leave me after that. so all my fanfics are available for adoption. I wanted to do a crossover with Charmed, where Wayatt would meet the cute little Harry and fall in love, and have to face the papas Malec and Uncles Raphael, Jace and Ragnor, but I missed the line of this fanfic. GOODBYE...**


End file.
